Little Moments
by RoseForEverAfter
Summary: Little moments in time for the workers of Dunder Mifflin throughout the coming years, some joyful, others sorrowful. Multiple characters and pairing. Rating for safety, edited whenever ideas come to me. Could be more than once a day, or weeks in between.
1. Breaking

Breaking (July 1, 2008)

Pam had always kind of had, in the back of her mind the vision of her perfect wedding. Disillusioned after Roy, she hadn't been sure if her dream wedding would ever come true, or even if it was worth it. Standing here in front of her mirror, in her dress and veil, she mused on how, even if it wasn't just as she used to matter, all that was important now was that she was getting married. That she wanted to, and to a man who wanted and loved her just as she was.

It was with this warm thought in her mind that she turned and felt the tell tale stumble that only accompanied a broken heel. Removing the offending footwear, and pausing only a second to quick fix, she continued on her way out to the church.

No matter if Aunt Florence shook her head, or Angela looked on disapprovingly. Something told her Jim wouldn't care a wink about marrying her in her Keds.


	2. Fairy Tale

2. Rescue (September 3, 2008)  
Sasha had always loved fairy tales, curling against his arm and laying her head on his shoulder, giggling and gazing in awe ,at the exploits of brave princes and knights, fighting off dragons and saving their princesses.

Toby had long known his life was far from the idyllic existance captured in his daughters beloved bedtime stories. He was certainly never felt like a gallant knight or handsome prince, and some days he even felt lowlier than a common ogre.

But when he met Karen's dark eyes and he reached out to shake her hand when she said "Toby Flenderson, welcome to Dunder Mifflin, Utica branch," he mused that every once in a while, he could compare himself to a grateful damsel, rescued from some horror.


	3. Cat

Cats (January 4, 2010)  
Dwight stared from his chair. Green eyes stared back. Several pairs of green eyes.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to live here. If its any consolation I don't want you here either. You serve no useful function. You'll probably always be underfoot. But you're mother wouldn't move out here without you, so take any complaints up with her"

One by one, the pairs of eyes left. One stayed, looking at Dwight expectantly.

"OK fine, get up here you furry potato"


	4. Fear

A/N: If you can't tell, I'm talking about Angela's cherub statue here.

Fear (December 5, 2017)

Hannah Grace Schrute prided herself on being fearless. She could handle beet snakes, sneer in the face of mean dogs, and she and Emily had once climbed up the side of the school building so far that even big bully Bobby Theseman had ran off crying. Her daddy had told her the tales at bedtime of the Schrute family's triumphs throughout the ages, and she had always been sure she could face anything.

When Mama had brought the statue out of storage, to "brighten the hallway for the holidays" she had said, Hannah didn't notice at first. Then when she was putting her things away after school, she noticed it staring at her. It was smaller than her, but its eyes. She turned away, but still felt them on her. Summoning up the courage of all the Schrute's before her, she moved quickly, turning it so all it faced was her brother Noah's room. Then she left, looking to ask for a ride. Emily's mama always had paint to play with. Then maybe Mama would move the statue. Or maybe move it closer to Uncle Mose. He was scared of everything anyway.


	5. Pick up Games

Pick up Games (July 3, 2014)

Jim still sometimes played basketball on Saturdays, though now mostly by himself, down at the blacktop at the school. It felt somewhat strange, almost as though he was working on the weekends. He liked teaching kids to play, and the students he taught seemed to like him, and there was no Michael, or Dwight, to make each day harder.

He dropped the ball, and it began to roll to the side. He saw Pam sitting on the fence, must be almost time for dinner with her parents, they'd have to go soon.

Emily toddled out to meet him, pigtails bobbing, and grabbed the rolling ball. She struggled, but managed to pick it up. Jim grinned, grabbed her around the waist, lifting her high above his head.

Without any prodding, she dropped the ball into the net.


	6. Pains

6. Pain (January 23, 2015)

Breaking her arm at twelve had hurt. So had her several sprained ankles, but neither could compare to the pain that had swirled in her the year before she and Jim had gotten together.

Having Emily had been incredibly painful. People had always told Pam that childbirth was, but the joy that followed more than made up for it. She had found both of these conclusions to be accurate, and the latter caused her and Jim both much happiness at the discovery of her second pregnancy.

That time, the pain came much too early, and it was excrutiating. The ride to the ER was terrifying, as was the wait. The results had been a huge downer, but Jim had put on a brave face, and said that there was always more time.

The pain had started sometime after. It was mild, hardly noticeable at first. It had then built, and lingered, but the trip to her doctor still didn't much frighten her. Pain from before had been much more.

Getting home, and telling Jim the news had hurt incredibly. He had tried to kiss away the pain, but it would not leave. There was no more time now. Cuddling Emily between them while watching TV had been the only salve to their pained souls. Kissing the top of her head, they both knew that she would be everything to them now.


End file.
